Film producers and movie studios routinely make shows available to consumers on optical disc for home viewing. To maximize the return on their investment, the movie makers will often produce multiple variations of a movie to encourage repeated viewing and purchasing. For example, after the original version of a movie has been released a studio may release an extended version containing previously omitted footage, or a “director's cut” of the movie that has been edited differently from the original version. With the advent of high-capacity optical discs, it has become possible to include multiple versions of a movie and other bonus material on a single disc.
It is expected that consumers will be largely unwilling to pay a significantly increased price for a single disc having multiple movie versions. Given the consumer's established willingness to pay for incremental changes to their viewing experience, it may be commercially advantageous to be able to individually market different versions of a single disc's content.